NedCan Week 2015
by Little Miss Fangirl
Summary: Seven days, seven prompts, one author with hopefully some original twists for them all. Final prompt, remembrance. In which you get to read my personal experience. Thank you for reading, and I'll see you for the next NedCan thing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Once again I'm joining in on a NedCan thing on tumblr. And you're in for a treat folks, because I've got some great, original ideas for the prompts! So let's get this going, shall we?

**Warnings:** Dumb headcanons and character interpretations that make perfect sense to me but would probably make Hima and 95% of the fandom weep because of the stupidity :P. But as long as you all get at least a chuckle out of it I feel that I've done my job :D.

**Disclaimer:** Hima keeps on ignoring my charms, so still not mine. *le sigh*

* * *

**Prompt One: War**

Johan let out a pained grunt as he carefully let himself slide down against the wall, clutching his injured shoulder. He had managed to temporarily get that blond bastard out of his hair by slamming him against another wall. He probably should have given him a good kick or something against his head to make sure he was out cold, but he decided to use his remaining strength to get some distance between them and pop his dislocated shoulder back to its place instead.

Another moan escaped him as he tentatively prodded his shoulder a bit, before deciding that it was probably better to just force it back in one go instead of just dancing around it.

"Fuuuuuuuuck, I'm not gonna like this," he muttered. Being a nation he has suffered through much worse injuries, but still. Popping back a dislocated shoulder may be trivial to their kind, it was still annoying. And hurt like a bitch. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his shoulder and shoved it back into its proper position, letting out some colorful language in the process.

"What the hell, van der Meer? You kiss your siblings with that mouth?"

"Hmph. I knew I should have knocked you out. Or at least slammed you harder." Johan said, not even bothering to look up. A chuckle escaped Johan's adversary as he made his way over to him, and used his hockeystick to lift his chin up, forcing him to look.

"Give it up already, Johan. You lost. You put up a decent fight, but you still lost. Admit it."

Johan shifted his gaze past Matthew, looking at the score. His name had 57 points behind it. Matthews name on the other hand….

"120 points, Johnnyboy. Twice your score."

"So it seems. Alright then."

A satisfied grin escaped Matthew. "Glad to see you've come to your senses. Now admit that I'm the king of icehockey so we can get-"

"Two out of three."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me, Matt. Two out of three. I think I've figured out your pattern. Next match is mine." He said, staring Matthew down with his trademark _'You're about to get fucked up'_ look. Matthew was dumbstruck for a moment. That cocky bastard got his ass beat hard, his shoulder probably won't do much for the next 24 hours, and he still wants to go at it again? Is he out of his goddamned mind?

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?! You can't even hold your hockeystick like this!"

"I still got my other arm. What's the matter? Afraid you'll get your ass handed to you by an injured icehockey noob?"

That seemed to get Matthew riled up, as he tossed his stick to side and grabbed Johan by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

"You arrogant, self-centered, masochist bastard!" He hissed as he brought their faces close. "You could do nothing but train for years and still not come close to my level, let alone defeat me!" The rage emitting from his violet eyes would make a lesser man tremble in fear and drop down to his knees, begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately for Matthew, Johan only fears his sister and the North Sea, so after biting back a scream (because damn, Matt is strong, and his shoulder is still hurting) he reached out his good arm and grabbed Matthew back, giving him his most confident smirk.

"So, next match in ten minutes then?" This just made Matthew slam him against the wall again, causing Johan to emit a rather painful grunt. Before he could say anything else he felt Matt's lips on his own, kissing him in such a rough, powerful, needy way, as if they had been apart for years and finally saw each other again. Johan, not quite being used to getting manhandled like this, tried getting the upper hand, but after a particularly pleasant squeeze on his nether regions he decided to just go with it, and kissed back. After a while Matt finally pulled back for some air, and Johan couldn't help but chuckle a bit when he saw that the lustful haze clouding his eyes was still there in full force.

"Don't look so smug, you jackass. You still lost bigtime," Matt said, punching him in his bad shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell, Matt? Couldn't you have punched my good one?"

"What, and leave you with two bad shoulders? That would just be mean."

"God, you're such an ass."

"A victorious ass that is going to have his way with you, deal with it."

"Make me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

**A/N:** Football is war, and so is icehockey. Johan is all like 'I own at skating and fieldhockey, icehockey is pretty much a combo of those two, I'll go challenge Matt and beat him at his own game because that's how I roll'. He of course gets his ass handed to him, ignores that fact, acts like a smug bastard, Matt just rolls his eyes and has his way with him, everybody wins. Yay.

I probably could have done something about the actual war, but according to the goth kids from South Park that would make me a conformist bitch, so I'm not doing that :D.

Next prompt will probably be just as silly, so look forward to it. Hope you had fun reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And we continue with the second prompt, freedom. I could make this patriotic as fuck, but us Dutchies don't really do patriotism. Not unless it's Kingsday/Queensday/World Cup/European Championship, anyway ;D. So let me tell you about what Dutchies associate with freedom. Festivals! Booze! Halfnekkid hotties dancing! There was probably more but those are the most important.

* * *

**Prompt Two: Freedom**

"Be honest with me, Matt. My parties are definitely better than the ones your brother throws," Johan said with a satisfied smile as he threw his arm around Matthews shoulders and guided him through the mostly orange crowd. Matthew smiled back, enjoying the atmosphere as he downed another beer. Johan had invited him to the annual Liberation Festivals being held all over the country. Thankfully the weather decided to play along, and the blue sky and warm breeze, in combination with the five beers he had, prompted Matthew to take both the empty plastic cups of him and Johan and dump them in the nearest trashcan, grabbing Johan by the waist and dancing along to whatever music they were hearing at that moment.

"I'll take that as a yes, haha"

"Less talking, more dancing!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

They kept on dancing from one stage to another until they made it to the main stage. Johan had informed Matthew that every year a couple of Dutch artists are made ambassadors of liberty and visited every big festival by helicopter, where they played a bit, spread the word on why you shouldn't take freedom for granted and remember the liberation efforts, and then moved on to the next festival grounds, repeating the process. This particular festival ground was supposed to be the last one they were to visit today.

"So they should be arriving any minute now, right? And by helicopter no less!" Matthew was already scouting the air, trying to see if they were on their way. Johan let out a laugh as he ruffled Matts hair a bit.

"I went along once a couple years ago, it was indeed pretty sweet. We can go together next year if you want."

"Really? Wow, that would be awesome! You're the best, Johan! And you're sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Don't I know it, hehe. And you of all people should know that nobody can resist my puppy dog eyes."

"You don't have puppy dog eyes. Oh no, please don't tell me you hijacked the chopper and had a joyflight."

"Guess you'll find out next year, huh?" Johan said with a mischievous grin, as he grabbed Matthew and started dancing again. Matt let out a defeated sigh before joining in. But before he could lead them into a new dance he saw one of the festival coordinators rushing towards them with a worried look on his face. He gave Matthew a quick nod in acknowledgement before addressing Johan.

"We may have a bit of a problem, Johan. The helicopter has some engine issues. It's nothing serious, but it'll probably take an hour before they'll be here, and we don't have any other bands to fill in the gap. What should we do? I can't just tell everyone to just go home early, the band was pretty much the reason everyone came! " The poor guy was about to burst into tears, and Matthew, being the kind soul he is, gave him a reassuring squeeze in his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll help you figure something out. Won't we, Johan?"

"Of course we will. In fact, I already have the perfect idea. Matt and I can fill in!" Matthew felt himself freeze up in shock. He turned towards Johan, who was looking back, a confident look in his eyes.

"…what?"

"Why not? I'm a fucking epic DJ, you have a lovely singing voice, we'll just go on stage and make some beautiful music together. And I mean that in the literal sense, don't feel like getting arrested on a day in which we're supposed to celebrate freedom, hehe." Matthew was planning on giving him dozens of reasons on why he would definitely NOT perform, but after that stupid joke and Johan's contagious excitement he couldn't help himself from laughing, and Johan knew he'd won.

"Ugh, you're such a hopeless idiot."

"So you'll join me then? Sweet, and I didn't even had to use my puppydog eyes."

"You don't have those, jerk. Let's just get this over with before I change my mind."

* * *

**A/N: **They did a bangin' job, the crowd loved it. Eventually the band showed up and joined in and it was the best ending to a festival ever. Matt and Johan were then chosen to be the ambassadors for next year's festival.

And sure, the organization could have just asked one of the other bands to fill in, but screw that. My boys need their moment on stage. Johnny producing epic tunes and Matt giving them life with his wonderful voice, hell yeah. I not-so-secretly love Matt just losing like 85% of his shyness whenever he is around Johan, and Johan letting his fun-loving side out when he's with Matt.

Hope you had fun reading, and see you next prompt!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welcome to our latest prompt, healing. Usually when it comes to these two and healing it features Ned being hurt because of the war and Canada staying by his side, fixing him up. But you should know by now that that's not how I roll ;). Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt Three: Healing**

"This is such an embarrassment, oh my God."

"Come on Matt, stuff like this happens all the time."

"BUT NOT TO ME DAMMIT. I'M FUCKING MATTHEW WILLIAMS."

"I thought I was fucking Matthew Williams."

"NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW JOHAN."

"Pfft, haha. Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"And you'd better not tell anyone about this!"

"Yeah, yeah, or else you'll feed me to your bear. Don't worry Matt, my lips are sealed. And it seems we've arrived at your house. Want me to carry you in?"

"It's not like I can go myself, with my current situation."

Johan chuckled to himself as he opened the cab door and stepped out. The sky was clear right now and the snow covering the floor was a fairly manageable three inches. He paid the driver before reaching inside the cab, getting Matthew out. Matt wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, holding on tight. When they arrived inside the house Johan carefully placed Matthew on the couch and helped him out of his coat.

"I'll go put this away. Want me to make you some tea or hot chocolate? Or should I start dinner instead?"

"…"

"Tea and cookies it is then. I'll be back in a moment."

"…"

When Johan came back from the kitchen he found Matthew had shifted his position from sitting to lying down, covering his face with a pillow. Johan let out a little sigh as he put the plate with the tea down on the table and crouched next to Matt's face, removing the pillow. Or at least he tried to, but Matthew was holding on pretty tight. So Johan did the next logical thing; he tickled him until he burst out laughing and released his grip a bit, allowing Johan to take the pillow away. Matthew decided to glare at him when the laughing stopped.

"Can't you just let me wallow in my misery?"

"I'd rather not see you be miserable if I can help it."

"I deserve to be miserable, especially after how cold I was to you when you were being so helpful."

"Hey, don't say that. I know this is frustrating. You get a dumb accident during training you know you could have easily avoided and end up kicking yourself for it. Trust me when I say that it happens to everyone. Including, or should I say especially, me. So please don't take it so personally, okay? " He reached out and grabbed Matthews hand, entwining their fingers and kissing them. Matthew smiled at that gesture, and leaned forward a bit to kiss Johan's forehead.

"I still shouldn't have given you the cold shoulder. I hope you'll accept my apologies."

"Apology accepted. So, how about you move that body of yours a bit so I can join you and we can enjoy our tea?"

"Won't you do it for me, I'm weak and injured."

"More like lazy and wanting to be touched."

"That too, haha."

* * *

**A/N:** So about that injury. Johan was filming him with his phone during hockey practice, Matt decided to do some fancy spins and jumps and what not to entertain him, then the phone slipped out of his hands, he was bending over trying to get it back, Matt got distracted by that sight, he landed wrong and injured both his ankles.

Johan did feel a little guilty about that, so he didn't mind playing nurse to help speed up the recovery.

Hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you for the next prompt!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And here we have the fourth prompt. It's about a first time. Yes, that first time, but no details because I can't write that to save my life :'(. I will one day though, preferably while being sober. Until that happens you can enjoy my headcanon about how Johan's first time went. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prompt Four: First Time**

It was one of those days again. He loved his sister more than making money, he really did, but he could just shoot her every time she leaves her dumb girly magazines around his house after her visits. Because for reasons he cannot understand Matthew always seems to find them and insists on doing whatever dumb test was inside with him. So far he's learned that he's apparently a winter type (Matt was a summer), how to host the perfect party (please, he's already the party king of Europe, Francis and his snooty parties can suck it), how to drive your man wild (once again, of no use to him), where to get some coupons for extra discount during online shopping (okay, that one was handy, he'll admit) and so forth. And of course Matthew just found the latest issue of another magazine.

Johan was already mentally preparing himself for more dumb questions when he heard Matthew let out a disappointed sigh. Maybe they forgot to add tests this month? He made his way over to Matt, peeking over his shoulder.

"No tests this time?"

"There is, but not really something we can do to be honest. It's about how to make your first time memorable."

"Aha. That would have indeed been good to know a couple centuries ago, haha."

"Really now? So how was your first time? Not as memorable as you had hoped?"

"It was. But I'm not about to go into details."

"Why not?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Matt."

"Come on, I already have to skip on my monthly test fix, at least let me have this." Matthew leaned over and used his puppydog eyes, adding a pouty lip for added effect. And it seemed to do the trick, as Johan uttered a defeated sigh and sat down next to him.

"Fine, fine. But don't go harassing him afterwards, alright? This all happened forever ago, and he probably doesn't remember it how I did, seeing as I wasn't his first the way he was mine."

"Ooh, and now we're getting to the juicy part! So, who was it, and how was it?" He was practically bouncing in his seat, and Johan rolled his eyes. Might as well just get it over with. After making him promise not to let this information leave the room he started his tale.

"Antonio was my first. While being under the Habsburg rule as the Spanish Netherlands I had grown from the little ten year old farm boy into a taller, fifteen year old strapping farm boy. Toni came back from one of his travels one day and picked me up from the fields, and invited me for dinner, just the two of us. He asked me about my studies and how daily life went by in the mansion and stuff like that. I answered him and after dinner was done he took me to have a drink on his balcony."

"Oh snap! He got you drunk and had his way with you! That bastard!"

"No, Matt, he didn't. Save that jumping to conclusions part until after I'm done, okay?" Matthew stuck out his tongue, but nodded in agreement. Johan shook his head, laughing a little before continuing.

"Anyways. He didn't do it to get me drunk, but to get himself a little looser for what he wanted to ask. It took him an entire bottle before he finally asked me if I had been intimate with someone before. I told him that I did indeed have some experience with women thanks to the maids and farm girls. He then downed another glass and asked me if there had been other suitors. I told him no. He nodded and then told me I could leave for my own room. A couple of days later he invited me to his room again. He was sitting on that huge bed of his, and asked me to sit next to him."

"Ohmygod he pinned you down and went all Latin lover on your ass. Part of me wants to tell you to stop now. But a bigger part kinda wants to hear the details. Crap." Matt crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to figure out if hearing the juicy details would be worth it. Johan rolled his eyes at that, but couldn't help but let a smile escape him.

"Dammit Matt, will you stop interrupting me already, you're getting me out of the groove." He said as he flicked Matthews nose, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry. Carry on. And I do want the details. So if you wouldn't mind?"

"Ugh, you're hopeless. Just for that I'm skipping the details."

"Awww, Johan! You're so mean!"

"You were warned, you interrupting jerk. Now where was I. Right, the bed. I sat next to him and he explained to me that now that I had grown into an adult he would have to send me away on diplomatical missions to other nations to strengthen the bonds the empire had with them. He usually did it himself, but because he was away so much he wanted me take over those missions while he did his thing in the New World. Being the naïve kid I was back then I told him that it shouldn't be a problem, seeing as my studies were doing great and diplomacy was a talent I excelled at. Toni shook his head and told me talking wouldn't be the only thing I'd probably be doing. He then leaned in and kissed me. To say I was shocked would have the understatement of that century, but the kiss was so gentle and sweet that by the time he pulled away I desperately wanted him to kiss me again. I didn't care that it was another guy and also the biggest taboo known to the church at that time. Toni then pulled me into a hug and told me that he would teach me if I wanted to, but not right now. He wanted me to think it over and let him know whenever I was ready. So I left and thought it over for a week before knocking on his door. He greeted me with a smile and another sweet kiss, and after what was quite honestly a really tender, loving, magical and informative night I knew I had fallen for him. He loved me like I loved him, and for a while we were really happy and similar nights followed. It all went to shit when the Dutch Revolt happened, but up until that point I was genuinely happy."

"…wow. I don't really know what to say. If this was one of those cliché chickflicks I'd probably tell you to go get him back or something. That was actually really sweet."

"Unbelievable. And here I thought you'd throw a jealous fit, haha."

"Hey, you yourself said it happened centuries ago, there's no point in getting jealous now. It's already in the past, and you've made it abundantly clear that you don't feel like that towards him anymore. But I can still act like it if you want me to." He said with a wink. Johan smiled, and leaned in to pinch Matts cheeks before kissing him.

"That's okay Matt, the thought alone is enough for me."

"You sap. And you didn't even give me the details."

"Well, you do know that I prefer actions over words. So how about I show you instead?"

* * *

**A/N:** He did, Matt was speechless afterwards, he actually did get a little bit jealous at Toni for a day, Johan had to stop him from doing something to the guy but secretly found it kinda cute. I kinda wanna write a two- or threeshot going into a bit more detail about that life changing night Johan had, but don't hold your breath on that.

Also I'm not really sure on who I want Matt's first to be. I'm leaning towards Francis. I don't think he would let anyone else get close to his precious boy, to be honest. So yeah, Francis it is.

Hope you had fun reading, and I'll see you next prompt!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** We are family! I got all my sisters with me! Except that Johan only has one sister, but whatever. For this prompt I kinda wanted the two of them to talk about their family and friends. So you can expect more headcanons ;).

**Warnings:** The situation for this particular prompt is that Matt and Johan have started dating a short while ago, so they're still kind of in the 'getting to know each other a bit more' stage. And as for the names I use: Margot is Belgium, Henri is Luxembourg, Carlos is Cuba, Katyusha is Ukraine, Niels is Denmark.

* * *

**Prompt Five: Friends &amp; Family**

Matthew started to wonder if this had been a such a great idea after all. He and Johan had started dating recently, and Johan had told him on their previous date about his travels, and how one of the first things he always did was discover the native cuisine to get some decent food in his stomach after months of eating nothing but fish and dried meat while on the boat. So for their next date he had invited him over for a dinner in one the best restaurants (and one of his personal favorites) Quebec had to offer, so he could experience his cuisine as well.

So far all Johan did was stare at his menu, and for a moment Matthew wondered if he should make a suggestion, seeing as he was here practically every other Saturday. He was about to open his mouth when a thought hit him. They were in the French speaking part of Canada. What if Johan couldn't understand French? Fuck, fuck, fuck! How could he have been so stupid? He wanted to apologize and suggest they leave for another restaurant when Johan opened his mouth first, and in a flawless, if a bit weird sounding accent (to his ears anyway), asked the waiter in French about the food he wanted to order. Was it possible for them to make the sauce a bit spicier? And he would like some extra potatoes and vegetables to go with the dish, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. Ah, perfect, thank you so much.

Matthew was dumbstruck for a moment, but he snapped out of it when the waiter turned to him and asked if he had made his choice as well.

"Oh, right, excuse me. I'll have the usual, Jacques. Thank you."

"The usual, huh? I take it you come here often, then?" Johan asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"You never told me you spoke French. And what accent was that? It wasn't Dutch, because I've heard Dutchies speak French before, and they sounded nothing like you just did. But then again, it has been some years, maybe the accents have just-"

"Whoa, Matthew, calm down!" Johan said, interrupting him with a chuckle. "It's just that we always spoke English with each other, and I just left it like that because I'm more confident in my English than in my French. I learned French thanks to my sister, and seeing as how she speaks it with a Belgian accent and she was pretty much my primary French source I picked that accent up as well."

"Belgian accent, huh? Now that I think about it, your sister does indeed sound like that when we speak French. And then your brother, he also sounds completely different."

"That Luxembourgish accent of his is indeed quite charming, haha. You should hear the two of them speaking Dutch, it never fails to crack me up."

"So the three of you know how to speak the language of the other two? That's pretty impressive. I can't even get that brother of mine to learn some French."

"Let me guess, the only French he knows is _voules-vous couchez avec moi_, right?" Johan said with a snicker. Matt rolled his eyes at that.

"Oh God, don't even start. My family was so obnoxious during the period that song was hot. Francis would just not stop repeating that sentence to Arthur, and Alfred used it non-stop on pretty much everyone as well. It's a miracle WW3 didn't start."

"A miracle indeed. I almost broke his neck when he did that to my sister. Thankfully my best bro Niels jumped in front of her and played along with him."

"Yeah, he played along so well that they actually ended up in bed together that night and then Al wouldn't stop bugging me with the details." He shuddered as he remembered that, and Johan couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when Matt glared at him, though.

"You poor soul. I hope your friends could help you through that a bit."

"Carlos and Katyusha did save my sanity on numerous occasions, bless their souls. You're so lucky that your siblings don't bother you with their sexcapades."

"Heh, you'd be surprised. After some soul-searching and self-reflecting I finally accepted that my siblings are grown nations and don't need me hovering over them anymore. But because I was such an overprotective, stubborn ass for such a long time they thought it would be funny to use their newfound freedom and torment me by telling me about every one nightstand they have. They still do that to this day, the bastards."

"Pffft, ahaha! Are you serious? And here I thought Margot and Henri were such sweet, nice and polite people. Who knew they'd have such a mischievous side?"

"That's how they operate. All smiles and sweetness in public, and the devils spawn when we're amongst ourselves. If only I could actually pull through on my threats of annexing them back into the Kingdom of the United Netherlands. Stupid NATO." He said with a dramatic sigh, before winking and taking another sip of his wine. Matthew chuckled at that.

"I know how you feel. And I love the guy, I really do, but if I had a penny for every time I wanted to invade Alfred, I could single handedly end world poverty, haha. Ever thought of getting back at your siblings by telling them about your own sexcapades?"

"I tried that once. Those jerks actually sat at my legs, eyes wide with excitement like they used to do when I read them stories back when we were kids, and asked me to let them watch next time because _no way in hell would they willing sleep with you, brother dear, pics or it didn't happen_. Can you believe that?" He was laughing, and Matthew couldn't help but join him.

"Well, I can't just stand by and let them slander your good reputation now, can I? Bring them with you the next time you come to visit, I'll make sure they'll never doubt you again." He said with a wink.

"Sure, but only if you bring Alfred as well. Might as well get back at all of them in one go." Johan said, winking back.

"Deal, haha."

* * *

**A/N:** They ended up discussing the details some more, but in the end decided to not invite their siblings because they do not deserve to witness the hot, steamy NedCan ;).

And I totally made the thing about the accents up, don't think too much about that. As far as languages go, my headcanon is that Johan is fluent is the following thanks to all that trading/exploring/colonizing he did: Dutch/Flemish/Frisian, Luxembourgish, Danish (they're bro's, Niels speaks Dutch too), English, German, French, Spanish, Indonesian, Surinaams, Papiamento (spoken in the Caribbean Netherlands), Afrikaans (basically 17th century Dutch), Japanese (he was the only one allowed during the hikkikomori times), Italian (helped Romano with his crush on Bels in exchange for learning the language).

Matthew: English, French, Spanish, Ukrainian, and the languages of the Native Canadians.

And hell, might as well do the rest of the characters I mentioned here too.

Margot: Flemish/Dutch, French, German, Luxembourgish, English, Spanish, Italian

Henri: Luxembourgish, German, French, Flemish/Dutch, English, Spanish, Italian (the last two he learned because of his siblings, he didn't want to be left out.)

Alfred: English, Spanish, Native American languages. Not really sure if he'd be fluent in Chinese and Russian too, considering the situations the country is in with those two. He'd at least know some basics, but never really bother to learn, because screw those commies, he's the best.

Arthur: English, Scottish, Irish, Welsh, Gaelic, Hindi, French (not by choice, but he's been around the frog so much he just picked it up. He does use his most obnoxious French accent to piss Francis off.)

Francis: French, English (let's be honest here, the only reason he knows English is because it's a world language :P.) All the places he's colonized have French as the second language, so there never was a reason for him to learn. Maybe he'd know a little Spanish and Italian, because of how beautiful they sound.

Niels: Danish, Norwegian, Icelandic, Swedish, English, Dutch, German

Katyusha: Ukrainian, English, Russian, Belarussian

Carlos: Spanish, English

I need to stop making these A/N things so longwinded, good God. Hope you still had fun reading, and I'll see you next prompt!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Als de lente komt, dan stuur ik jou tulpen uit Amsterdam! *continues to butcher that song*. This prompt is about flowers, and really, which flowers can we mention besides tulips when it comes to these two? Well, pretty much everything else they have planted in Keukenhof, that's what. Enjoy :D.

* * *

**Prompt Six: Flowers**

"No matter how many times I see it, the sight never fails to leave me speechless."

"Are you sure? You don't sound speechless right now."

"Don't disturb this moment with logic, Johan."

"Haha. You're right though, my people have outdone themselves once again."

Johan looked at the latest masterpiece with pride. The two of them were standing in the Keukenhof, also known as the Garden of Europe. The garden will be officially opened for the public tomorrow, but before tourists would once again flood the place Johan wanted to have a private stroll with Matthew. So he used his rank and got them inside, showing Matt around like the professional guide he was.

"Oh my God. They planted blue flowers to make it look like a river flowing through the park! That's so beautiful! The committee definitely needs to do this at the Tulip Festival too. And is this a new breed of tulip? The colors are so vibrant! You have to send a couple bulbs of those. Oh wow. Oh wow! Is that 'Starry Night' by Vincent van Gogh? They made a fucking painting of flowers, I'm gonna die."

Matthew was literally buzzing all over the place, expressing his joy at pretty much everything he saw. Johan followed him at a leisurely pace, trying to make sure he wouldn't jump in to the flowers or get lost, and gave some extra information where needed. Eventually they made it to the end of the tour, but before they would leave the garden Johan had one more thing he wanted Matthew to see. He took him by the hand, and guided him towards a secluded area of the park, where visitors weren't permitted. There was a little shack there, with a ladder so they could climb on top of it. Matthew was getting a bit confused.

"Is there a specific reason we're climbing old shacks?" Matt asked when he reached the top and helped Johan up as well.

"You'll see in a minute. It'll be good, trust me," he replied with a wink as he grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"What do you-oh my God."

For the first time that day he was actually speechless. Behind the shack was another field of flowers, and from where they were standing he could see that they were planted in such a fashion that they depicted a portrait of him. And not just any old portrait, it was him smiling. Maybe it was the way the lighting was hitting the flowers at that point, but if he didn't know better he could have sworn that someone placed an actual canvas there. It looked absolutely amazing.

"Judging by how you're actually speechless this time I assume you like it," Johan said with a smile, grabbing Matt by the hand again and squeezing it.

"I…" he started, but fell silent again. He really didn't know what to say, anything he could come up with seemed so trivial compared to what Johan had just showed him. He could never do that beautiful piece of hard work justice with a mere thank you, and that thought hit him hard. Here he had this wonderful man who did such sweet things for him and he couldn't even thank him properly. He didn't deserve someone as kind and thoughtful as Johan. His shoulders slumped, and tears started to well up in his eyes, which Johan noticed. He immediately turned towards him and cupped his face, eyes filled with worry.

"Oh crap, those aren't happy tears. Matt, are you alright? Was it something I said? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't cry anymore." He tried to wipe the tears away, but Matthew buried his face in his chest and was now full-on sobbing. Johan was really feeling confused right now. He didn't know what else to do, so he decided to just let Matthew get it all out and kept on apologizing in the meantime.

"I really am sorry, Matt. I thought I had finally captured that lovely laugh of yours, but I guess I fucked up somewhere. I can have it removed right now if you want to." He felt Matthew stiffen in his arms before he pushed himself off of his chest. The flow of tears had slowed a bit, and the sadness is his eyes had been replaced with what seemed like regret.

"What?! No, don't!"

"Huh? But I thought you hated it?" Matt furiously shook his head.

"No, I love it, I love it! It was just so beautiful and you put so much work in it and I realized I could never do it justice with just a little thank you and… a-and…" He was about to burst into tears again. Johan finally understood what the hell was going on, and pulled Matthew back into an embrace again.

"You can be such a dramaqueen sometimes, Matt," he said with a little smile. "I made that to show you how precious you are to me. You know I'm no good with words, so fancy flower paintings are the only way I can get to show off my feelings for you."

"I… I know that. But still. I just wished I could do something similar for you, too."

"Well, you can. Show me the real deal." Matt removed himself from Johan's embrace, looking up at his smiling face.

"The real deal?"

"Yeah. Dry those tears and smile for me." Johan moved his hands towards Matthews face again, and this time he did get to wipe the tears away. Matthew then put his owns hands around Johan's face, pulling him down for a kiss, smiling against his lips.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh God I think I just gave myself diabetes. That was too cute. I'm such a sucker for sappysweetheart!Johan, halp. My feels ;_;. Matt is indeed a dramaqueen, and Johan should probably learn a few of those romantic poems by heart, the lazy bum.

And Keukenhof is literally the most beautiful garden you'll ever see/visit. If there is one thing you need to when visiting Netherlands besides gawking at hookers and smoking pot it's this. And the museums, you definitely need to visit those too.

Hope you had fun reading, and I'll see you for the final prompt tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Ah, the final prompt. Thanks for sticking with me so far, everyone. Enjoy, and I'll see you whenever my plotbunnies finally show up again so I can finish the rest of my fics. Or until the next NedCan thing starts on tumblr ;).

**Warnings:** For this prompt I wanted to try something different, and tell you about my personal experience when it comes to the 4th and 5th of May.

* * *

**Prompt Seven: Remembrance**

The first time I was properly introduced to the whole 4th and 5th May thing was in the 4th grade. I was about 9 or 10 years old, and that year was the 50 year anniversary of the liberation (oh God I'm so old *sob*). Our teacher told us that for this special occasion some people from the Canadian embassy would come over. Or maybe some actual veterans or their kids, I can't remember any more unfortunately.

Anyway, Canadians were going to come to our school and they wanted our class to greet them with the Canadian anthem. Our teacher handed us all a paper with the song, but before we started practicing he told us about the war and the liberation efforts, and why the Canadians were coming. I don't think any one of us knew the details back then, and even if we did we probably didn't care that much anyway because you know, we were ten year old brats who were too busy playing and trading Flippo's (oh God, I really am old *sob*).

But our teacher informed us, and by the time he was finished everyone in the class wanted to really nail that song, and show the Canadians that we were also grateful for their efforts. So we got to practicing singing the anthem all day long. You should have seen it. About fifteen little kids, butchering the song for hours. But in the end we finally got it right, and when the Canadians showed up we rocked that anthem. We rocked it hard! Our accents must have been atrocious though, because we didn't get proper English classes, those would start in the 5th grade, haha. It was the thought that counts though, and our guests, as well as the rest of the school was proud of our performance.

To this day the only national anthem I know besides the Dutch one is the Canadian one. I've learned plenty during history class and through my own research, and I can tell you with certainty that I will never stop remembering, and I'm sure most of the Dutch will agree with me. If it wasn't for Canada we probably wouldn't be where we are today.

So, thank you Canada, for saving our butts. Thank you for being our friend. I'll sing your anthem in your honor today, and every other year I get to be around. I will tell my little cousins about you, and should I ever get kids or nieces/nephews I will tell them about you too. And don't worry about the accent, it's not as atrocious as it used to be.

With love,

A grateful Dutchie

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for this one. I hope you liked my take on the prompts, and that you had fun reading.


End file.
